


To Know Her, Is To Love Her

by Cranapple



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, most of the gang will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranapple/pseuds/Cranapple





	To Know Her, Is To Love Her

It had been about five years since Delia Busby walked into Patience “Patsy” Mounts life, well, walked is being generous, more liked tripped. Patsy and Harriet were close friends, together they decided to volunteer to show the new nursing recruits around the hospital. With them both having been training for two years now, it was fair to say they knew their way around The London.

They decided to gather the group of trainees in the common room of the Nurses Home, after that they would walk over to The London and commence the tour. Patsy and Harriet introduce themselves, and waited 10 minutes for everyone to arrive. As they were about to leave, the common door swung open, and in flew a petite brunette. Just as the brunette crossed from the carpeted floor of the hall, to the wooden floor of the common room, her shoe stuck. Not yet used to the non-slip nurse shoes, she lunged forward with her arms out ready to land flat on her face in front of all the other girls. Luckily for the brunette, she was caught by Patsy who had been turning to leave.

After setting the brunette right side up, Patsy smiled at her and held her hand out to introduce herself. “Hello. I’m Patience Mount, but people call me Patsy”.

The brunette blushed, an embarrassed grin plastered across her face, she reached out and shook Patsys hand “I’m Delia Busby” she said looking down.

The blue eyes, the adorable dimples, and the Welsh lit. That’s how Patsy knew she was in trouble.

\--------------

Their friendship grew and flourished after that first meeting. Patsys feelings for Delia became more than just friendly, and although Patsy knew Delia probably wasn’t that way inclined, she understood that just to know Delia Busby, was to love Delia Busby.

Love in the form of friendship between the two of them was ongoing for about a year and a half. It wasn’t until their second Christmas break that they expressed their love for each other, and the love between them as friends became a more intimate love between them as companions. Delia had been the brave one. After walking home together from the winter solstice celebration she asked Patsy into her room for a night cap, she would be heading home to Wales for the winter break tomorrow, and she wanted to give Patsy her Christmas gift.

They sat on the edge Delia bed sipping whiskey, and chatting about their plans for the winter break. Patsy talked about how she was to stay and help at The London, while Delia expressed her dread of having to answer questions about gentlemen callers from her mother and aunts on her return home. It had been the same thing as last years winter break, they would spend Christmas apart, but still communicate by post.

When the conversation came to a lull, Delia stood up to retrieve something from under her bed. What she grabbed was a wrapped 45, she handed it to Patsy and sat down beside her. Patsys eyes widened in shock, as she accepted the parcel. “Really Deels, you did not have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to Pats.” was Delias reply.

What Patsy unwrapped was a single by Sam Cooke, the song was titled “You Send Me.”

“He’s an American singer. It’s a very beautiful song, it reminds me of you.” Said Delia blushing. “Give it a listen when I’m gone, and tell me what you think of it when I get back!”

They finished their whiskey and Patsy stood up ready to head off to her room with the vinyl in hand, just before curfew. When Patsy got to Delias door she turned around and said “goodnight Deels, have a safe trip home. I will give the song a listen when I know I wont get reprimanded by Matron for being to noisy.” She leaned in and gave Delia a brief peck on the check, nothing more than friends would share.

“Merry Christmas Pats.”

“Merry Christmas Deels” she said leaving.

\--------------

Delia was gone by the time Patsy woke up. She went to her desk, slid out the 45 and placed it on her record player. On the return to her bed, just as the record started playing she noticed a note that must have fallen out of the sleeve of the record laying on the floor. The note was folded over, and “Pats,” a nickname only used by Delia was written on the front.

_Darling you send me_

She unfolded the note and read the letter:

Patience,

There have been few songs that moved me the way this one did. I bought it a year ago after hearing it for the first time because it reminded me of you. You, Patience Mount, thrill me. Just being around you makes my heart flutter. You send me to a place of happiness when we spend time together. And although I tried for along time to avoid, or supress how I feel about you, the feelings never changed, and if any thing are causing me to go mad. I wanted to inform you about this while I’m in Wales, because I’m scared of how you will respond. Please take your time to process this, and let me know how you feel.

Love, Delia

_Now I find my self wanting to marry you, and take you home_

Patsy re-read that note over and over, her heart swelling with love an affection for this brave woman. She knew she had to respond right away.

She wrote the response, and slipped it into another vinyls sleeve. She wrapped the vinyl in parcel paper, stamped it, got dressed and sent it in the post.

\--------------

Delia open the parcel, the vinyl was “My Prayer” by The Platters. Having not heard it before, she went to her record player and put it on. Finding the note in the sleeve she decided to wait to read it until the song began, she took a seat.

_When the twilight is gone, and no song birds are singing._

The note was simple:

I’m the same.

Love, Patsy


End file.
